This invention pertains generally to systems and methods for verifying the accuracy of weather forecasts, and systems and methods for gathering, manipulating, evaluating and selling such data.
Weather affects every person on this planet. Current and forecast weather conditions affect commerce (e.g., transportation, construction, tourism, retail, agriculture), politics (weather on Election Day, war, political rallies), public safety and health (e.g., lightning at golf courses, avalanches in ski country, severe weather including hurricanes, tornadoes and blizzards, floods) and the general pursuit of happiness (virtually all outdoor activities, e.g. outdoor recreation, weddings, sports, hobbies).
In our society, many people obtain and rely on the weather forecasts they receive via the media—especially television. Studies have shown that the weather forecast is the primary reason people watch their local television news. In an effort to increase their Nielsen rating and/or market share, many television stations claim that their weather forecasts are the most accurate, pinpoint or simply the best in their locale. Television stations and other media outlets make these unfounded self-proclamations because they generate higher advertising revenue by obtaining higher ratings (e.g. Nielsen ratings). In a recent study, 52% of the people interviewed stated that they were likely or very likely to alter their viewing habits (e.g. change channels) to watch the television station that has been certified by an independent rating agency as the most accurate in their city. Other research studies have shown that forecast accuracy is critically important to news viewers. One unconfirmed study found that 50% to 70% of people believe that forecast accuracy is the most important aspect of the weathercast, when compared with talent and technology.
Before the present invention, there was no system or process in place to verify which television station or other media outlet was actually the most accurate in a particular market. What is desired, therefore, is a method and system that can be used to verify the accuracy of weather forecasting entities, such as television weathercasters. It is an object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system and method.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the methods and apparatus pointed out in the appended claims.